Everything You've Ever Wanted
by darlingmess
Summary: In hindsight this is all he's ever really needed.


Standard Disclaimers Apply

Everything You've Ever Wanted

Amber light shines, slicing through the tree tops, painting the grass below with patches of gold, it's a nice contrast with the green. The Palm Woods Park is pretty, oddly silent and serene. James revels in it, the coveted snatches of peace.

He lays here, under the shade of a stray Oak, he's some distance from it, about a metre or so, but the branches are long and leafy so he doesn't mind. He sighs changing position; pillowing his head with his arms and crossing his ankles.

There's a tiny content smile on his face, he likes this. This quiet; this peace the feeling of wellbeing that swells somewhere in the middle of his chest.

He almost doesn't hear it, the soft –distant- sigh, the rustling of clothes, but he does and he cracks an eye open at it. Trying and failing to hide the displeased downturn of his lips. He can't see the person; they're haloed but the sun. It makes them seem pretty, ethereal, but James hasn't had a good look at them yet so he doesn't know.

But then the person moves, bending into a crouch, now James can see them –see him, he still looks like there's a golden glow about him. He wave and flashes a toothy white grin, James feels his insides flip and squirm. He smiles up a t him, but it seems to pale in comparison. Everything seems to lessen in splendour when Logan's around.

"Hi" Logan says, his voice is soft and calming, it washes over James like waves on a beach. And he lets it. When Logan reaches out to run a hand through James' hair he lets him, closing his eyes and luxuriating in it.

James moves into a somewhat upright position his elbows dig into the ground he doesn't mind. The sleeves of his brown 'Ed Hardy' t-shirt pull around his bicep. He watches as Logan's murky brown eyes flicker at the movement. Suddenly James feels unduly self conscious.

Then Logan's unbuttoning his black cardigan, and smoothing the creases out of his cream coloured collar shirt. He rolls the sleeves up to his elbows exposing smoky and lightly haired forearms. He throws a soft smile at James, before dropping to his knees, she shuffles before laying alongside James, laying like he was; on his back, ankles crossed, but with one hand pillowing his head, and with one arm resting on his chest.

James turns to see, to watch he wants so desperately to touch, his hands twitch at his sides. He doesn't instead he sighs and lays back down. The air, the space he once delighted in is gone now, replaced by a slightly rougher version, it's still calm and gentle and sweet but James can't quieten this new found restlessness, he thinks it's because he hasn't even greeted Logan yet. And so he does, somewhat belatedly, with a feeble imitation of Logan's "Hi".

Logan smiles, his eyes are closed and he's facing the sky. James rolls onto his side facing him, leaning on one arm head resting in on hand. Logan seems to know this because he's holding his free hand in the air, James latches onto it, inter lacing their fingers. There isn't much of a contrast of skin tone, but there is in feel, Logan's hands are rough and calloused, whilst James' own are soft and smooth. He notes this with a smile. His smile broadens when Logan starts to rub his thumb along the back of James' hand; it tickles not that James would admit to that. Then Logan is tugging his hand free, making James frown in spite of himself, making him very glad Logan's eyes are still closed.

James sits there for a time, looking sullen and put out until Logan shifts slightly and starts rubbing his knuckles along his back. He leans into the caress and hums low in his throat. It's nice. In fact it's all nice. James lays a hand on Logan's chest fingers splaying out, Logan's shirt is soft and smooth. James likes it, he likes it a lot.

When Logan's hand shifts higher from James' mid back to his neck James sighs lightly under his breath he really likes this. Logan, in fact, has really nice fingers, despite the rough pad, he runs skilful hands along James' nape, up into his hair line, where he lays them to rest. He twirls with the strands, twisting random clumps of rusty brown hair in a loose fist.

He drops his hand to James' nape again, curling his fingers before he gently pulls James' down. When James' head rests on his chest he smiles moving his arm around James' shoulder, he lets it rest there.

Right now at this very moment there's no place James would rather be rather be, no place in the entire world. Nothing can compare to this feeling of contentment so strong it threatens to over whelm him. The rhythmic pumping of Logan's heart lulls James, making him drowsy and sluggish, he doesn't want to fall asleep, he does anyway.

It's after dark by the time he wakes. The sky is a deep, dark blue it has shimmering white/silver specks and it's all encompassing. There aren't many things James would call beautiful but this is one of the precious few. He's still drowsy and sated his limbs are heavy and he can't feel his feet, but that's alright. Because he can feel Logan's hands threading through his hair and feel the soft rumble when he hums under his breath.

James blinks sleep slow eyes, and smiles slightly, he breathes deeply, rubbing the tip of his nose on Logan's chest. It smells like him James notes with an odd little form of pride; like musk and cinnamon. His smile grows wider.

At Logan's laugh the tips of James' ear turn a rosy red, and he hates it. Or at least he should, but he doesn't. Because Logan isn't laughing at him. No not really. So James doesn't really mind, it's something they can both laugh at, so it's alright. James breathes deeply before turning on his back, looks up at the stars and at the skinny crescent moon. He doesn't think before he speaks; "Logan, tell me about the stars."

James can feel Logan's incredulous stare, it burns. He can also feel when Logan smiles, he doesn't turn to look.

"Okay, alright sure..." he points off into the distance, with his hand he makes a large sweeping motion, "see that part there," he doesn't wait for James' nod of vague understanding.

Logan continues excitement colouring his voice. "Over there that's where Saturn is, the belt around it is made up of dust particles and small bits of stray meteoroids." When Logan turns his head to James, he grins white teeth gleaming in the night. James is just staring at him, reverence clear in his eyes and untold affection in the hitch of his breath.

James doesn't want to blink, but he does anyway. He thinks he might miss something, something important, that's silly because he knows he won't. Logan wouldn't let him. But still he doesn't want to blink.

When Logan rolls onto his side James' eyes widen slightly and his eyebrow quirks in question, Logan just laughs low in his throat. He quietens; still smiling he reaches over to rest a hand on James' cheek. He rubs the underside of his thumb in small, almost tentative circles. He shifts closer, until they're just centimetres away. Legs entwined, pelvises brushing, abdomens and chests touching, faces a hairs width away. He doesn't move any closer; James may have to hit him for it.

But he doesn't because Logan is pressing tender affectionate lips on his forehead ghosting down to his cheek. Logan is sucking on the tender flesh underneath his jaw, and James is growling low in this throat. Logan has a really nice mouth.

And god he's embarrassed now, at his involuntary sounds and the uncurling stiffness in his trousers. But Logan pulls away panting and red faced. He's avoiding James' gaze. James doesn't like this, so he copies Logan by placing a hand on his cheek and guiding him nearer, when their eyes do meet Logan's unease is all too clear; in his dilated pupils and the hard heat pressing against James' own. Warm and delicious.

It seems funny now, "Hi."

"Hi" is Logan's reply and to James' strange delight he sounds every bit as debauched as he looks. Which is sexy in an against the tide sort of way. He wants more, lusts for more, but doesn't do anything, because they're in a public place and to have his wicked way with Logan would probably look a bit strange in a public park.

But in retrospect it's strange these one word conversations, but they've always been communicative in a reserved sort of way. More importantly its times like these which James doesn't mind being quiet, or just doing nothing. Because Logan in his own way compels silence and still and peace, far be it for James to do otherwise. So he doesn't, he allows it.

Pushes Logan onto his back and sprawls onto of him, half on half off really, one of his legs thrown between Logan's and his head resting on his chest. In this silence not unlike the first he reveals in it, and listens to the slow sedate beating of Logan's heart. So now, the Palm Woods Park is still serene and oddly quiet. James loves it.

~Author's Note~

I'd just to point out that with the Saturn stuff, I was talking out of arse. Truly and completely, haven't a fucking clue what I was on about. So if I've insulted some astronomy loving peoples, sorry, but *shrugs* it's done now, nothing more I can do about it. And I hope I didn't make James seem really effeminate, because that would be bad.

And I'd like to say some thank you-s (because that's what polite people do) to Lewis and Jadely, because I made them sit and read this. And because it frankly must have a been a little bit weird being asked to proof read boythings. And thanks a bunchies Lew for reading the explicit bits. And tbh I hope this didn't seem to girlish because seriously that was one of my main fears with this. That it would seem so pansy it would be a crime. But hopefully it's not, so... yay? *Nods* Yay, definitely yay. Well hopefully at least.


End file.
